girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-06-03 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Minor typo: That should be "you'd have become", not "you've have become". And oh yeah: ew! If the "touch" has to be deliberately done and isn't just any skin contact, strap Tweedle into a machine that will automatically torture him to death if not reset periodically. —Undomelin ✉ 06:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Notice that Agatha's locket is much smaller than it once was? This could well be an error on Phil's part, but I am suspicious of it since we are in another universe or dimension or a distorted space-time whatzit. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I chalk it up simply to artistic license... —Undomelin ✉ 07:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I must say that there is a very high probabilty that you are right, but I still harbor a smidgeon of doubt. The locket was so large that it made me feel for Agatha because it looked uncomfortable. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:01, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Many things have changed size from page to page and sometimes panel to panel in the comic. Agathas boobs being among them. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:22, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I wonder how Lucrezia likes them apples. 13:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I wonder if Tweedle might accidentally free Lucrezia... giving Agatha another controller to resist might be too much for her. Playing with fire... johnwillo (talk) 17:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :: My take on his comment is he plans to deliberately free Lucrezia. He wants control of her smarts. She may prove to be more than he can handle. That would put many fans in the unfamiliar position of rooting for Lucrezia. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm, I thought Tweedle just meant he wanted to control Agatha, because she's smart and a Heterodyne, and had no clue that there's also Lucrezia hiding inside there. Good point, though, that Lucrezia-in-Agatha & Agatha herself may be forced to cooperate in this predicament. Tarvek (talk) 02:55, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::How weird would it be for Agatha to wake up and find a note saying, "I've managed to hide one of Tweedle's tools in our bed frame. Tweedle steps out for an hour or so most afternoons. See if you can get the fetters off and get us out of here! Love, Mom." johnwillo (talk) 20:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::It would be stressful for Agatha. At a minimum she would be obliged to cut a piece off of Tweedle to take with her. She is chemically bound to him now and, for all we know it may take a fully alive and present Tweedle to maintain her health. It turns out that Tweedle is much smarter than he looked and as bloody minded as any of the Fifty Families playing their succession games. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Whether or not Tweedle knows about Lucrezia-in-Agatha, she is there. Yes, Agatha would be upset, at first. But it may take both of them to best Tweedle. Maybe Lucrezia already knows the antidote to this. Maybe she can whip up something even better for him. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I predict fireworks & hilarity when Tweedle does find out Lucrezia is there. Another spark wasp could come in useful, too :D Tarvek (talk) 01:08, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Lucrezia is at the very least not going to leave voluntarily until she finds out the formula for Great-Aunt Rappaccini's interesting concoction. Think how appealing that must sound to her! By the way, Rappaccini's Daughter is a short story by Nathaniel Hawthorne about a girl raised in a garden of poisonous plants who becomes immune to them, but poisonous herself, with deleterious effects on the man who falls in love with her. Mskala (talk) 03:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::My question: The other smart person Tweedle referenced in the last panel- if it's not Lucrezia, who is it? Just food for thought. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 20:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: i think he could be very well speaking of himself there. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: That doesn't make much sense to me at all.... HeterodyneGirl (talk) 22:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: So either you don't think like a meglomaniac spark (which is good) or you don't think like some people in this forum (which might also be good). Argadi (talk) 09:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Lol. But seriously, it doesn't make a lot of sense; "Now there are two smart people who need me alive, free, and in control: The lady Heterodyne, and myself." It's just weird. I'm opting for a better selection of candidates for that particular line. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 10:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: well, pretty much everyone needs themselves alive and since tweedle wants to rule 'em all, he also needs himself free and in control. Finn MacCool (talk) 11:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::: Sure, he needs himself in control, but the sinister look on his face implies that he's refering to a second person; he has two Sparks in his thrall, or whatever. In all, I really think the only way your thing works is if Tweedle also ''has Multiple Personality Disorder. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 22:02, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Current Cast List The Current Cast page needs a rethink. It might be best to rename the current page to reflect the previous arc (and then find some way to have links to it) and start a new version of the page for the current arc. Argadi (talk) 09:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Forgive me if I am sounding obtuse, Argadi, but what do you mean by the term "arc?" Can't we simply cut it off at Volume 12 and then begin afresh with Volume 13 on that particular list? Or would you prefer a more subtle approach? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :: I believe the word arc came from the professors, describing the story through the reawakening of the castle as the first of three arcs in the Girl Genius story. The phase is used elsewhere, see the second entry in http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/YMMV/GirlGenius . Argadi (talk) 13:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: I suspect they called them the first three ''major story arcs. Somebody suitably obsessed could probably come up with a list of hundreds of story arcs in Girl Genius. 14:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::My advice is to cut it off at Volume Twelve, then start a new one for every charcter in Volume Thirteen, rather than bothering with the vaguely defined "arcs." -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC)AA